Second Stage Tenma
by Midori-chan123
Summary: Set near the end of Holy Road. Tenma had to protect his friends. To protect them, he'd do anything. Even if he had to...
1. Day 1

Soooo like this was originally on Wattpad, and I'm posting it here, in case no one has Wattpad.

* * *

"Tenm-AAAAGGGHH!" a young boy groaned in pain. His face was bruised, his hair was mangled and what was most horrifying was that he was not just a young boy, no.

He was Shinsuke Nishizono, one of Tenma Matsukazes friend. But to Tenma, he was just another play toy. He kicked the ball at him once again,and mangled his face once more until he joined his bruised or bloodied friends and teammates, Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino, Kariya, Hikaru, Hayami, Hamano, and everyone else.

"Tenma! S-stop this! This isn't you!" Shindou yelled, but then winced from the immense pain that shot through his body.

"..." Tenma was speechless. His face bore a blank expression, even when he kicked the soccer ball straight at Shindous face. When the ball connected to his face, he fell back violently, leaving behind a trail of blood that had accumulated in his nose.

"Tenma, stop this! Please! Sto-glh!" Tsurugi was cut off when a ball was kicked to his abdomen with tremendous force.

Tenmas feet was suddenly lifted off the ground. A blue-white aura enveloped him and the aura turned into energy, which bursted around the soccer field.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The whole team erupted a pained scream and grabbed their heads. Some were clawing at their hair. Some were crying, and some were flailing around, in adesperate attempt to relieve the pain they felt.

"STOOOP!"

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"TENMA!"

"AAAAAGGGHH!"

The pain was unbearable. It felt like their brains were being put under pressure, like someone was grabbing at their head, and squeezing it forcefully. Any minute now, they thought, their heads would explode.

The screeches were like music to his ears. But still, Tenma drew a blank face. He was _emotionless_ as a brick. His eyes were dead and lifeless, as if he wasn't him. As if he wasn't Tenma.

"...!"

* * *

"...!" Tenma woke up with a jolt, and sat upright on his bed. He was sweaty, and was still trying to catch his breath. His vision was blurry, as his eyes were still trying to adjust to the light that shone on his bed.

"Was that..a nightmare?" was all Tenma could say, as he still tried to grasp some memory His head was thinking a million things and running on high speed, yet he couldn't grasp a clear thought.

He felt like vomiting, but he kept it in.

"What time is it...?" Tenma looked at his alarm clock, and realized that it was 7:45.

"7:45...? But school starts in..." Tenma rubbed his eyes, but then he realized that he only had 25 minutes to get dressed, eat breakfast, and rush to school.

"NOOOO! Morning practice! AKI-NEE! WHERE DID I PUT MY SOCCER UNIFORM?!" Tenma yelled.

He found his soccer uniform, dashed out of his room, skipping breakfast-he'll eat something from the vending machines at school, grabbed his satchel-complete with school uniform, and rushed out of the house.

"Bye Aki-nee, see you later!" Tenma yelled, and waved to his cousin, Aki Kino, who was sweeping the front of the manor.

"Goodbye Tenma! Have a great day at school!" She yelled and waved at Tenma, who was already down the street.

After Tenma left the room, a small blue-purple sphere started to glow in the middle of Tenmas bed, then the sphere materialized into a form.

The form resembled a human, and indeed, it was a human. A boy to be exact. He stepped out of the light, readjusted his head accessory, and smirked with triumph.

"Stage One, complete..Heh" he narrowed his blue-gray eyes in victory.

* * *

"Coach, where is Tenma? He's late to practice." Shindou asked his coach.

"I don't know, maybe he woke up late?" Coach Endou said to the midfielder. Kariya looked up with a mischeivous face.

"Oh my, I wonder if he's skipping pract-AGH!" before Kariya finished his sentence, Kirino, a boy with pink hair tied in pigtails, jammed his elbow into Kariya, cutting off his sentence.

"Kariya!" Kirino scolded at the younger boy.

"It's not nice to assume things. Coach is probably right, maybe Tenma woke up late." Kariya held his stomach in pain and glared at his senpai.

"Tch, that hurt. Senpai is being mean and abusive! Waaah!" The blue haired boy fake cried.

Kirino rolled his eyes at his juniors act.

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE!" Before Kirino could finish his sentence, a voice cut him off from above the soccer field.

The whole team, even the managers and the coach, turned their heads to see Tenma, running to the field, as fast as a zephyr, leaving behind a trail of green wind-like aura.

"Tenma, you're late!" Shinsuke huffed at Tenma, who was laughing awkwardly and scratching the back if his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Shinsuke. I just accidentally overslept, that's all!" he smiled somewhat nervously at Shinsuke.

Shinsuke pouted, "I thought you were going to skip morning practice! Don't do it again, Tenma!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tenma laughed slightly. Shinsuke took this opportunity to get behind Tenma and push him to his position.

But when his hands touched Tenmas back, Tenmas face became blank, his eyes clouded, and he backflipped three times until he was way behind Shinsuke, who would only stare.

"..." the whole team was shocked, what the hell had happened?

When Tenma landed, a very faint blue aura glowed around him. The whole team, though an oxymoron, felt warm, yet cold type of energy emit from Tenma. While it felt comforting, it felt intimidating at the same time.

When Tenma regained his emotions, he looked around confused, wondering why he was at the back of his position. Wasn't he in front of Shinsuke? What happened?

"Hey, Shinsuke, what happened? Why am I at the back of you...?" Tenma asked, clueless.

"Y-you don't realize what you did?"

"No."

Everyone was confused. What the hell had happened? No one knew. Tenma wasn't the one to suddenly have acrobatic skills; unlike Tsurugi.

"Hey, why are you all staring? Tell me what I did!"

"Tenma, you weren't...aware?"

"Aware? What do you mean? Just tell me!"

Everyone was still in the state of shock. Does Tenma have skills that could rival the most technique based players?

"Never mind Tenma. Forget about it." Shindou said.

Tenma only pouted, but continued on with his training. Everyone was all pumped up for their practice match against the next school match in Holy Road, that they didn't even realized that school was starting.

After the crazy rush, a strange, glowing sphere had materialized into a nearby bush, then, it took shape of two humans, who were crouching down.

The male human had touched the communication device that was attached to the left side of his face.

"His gene has been activated, leader. But what happened is that he did not remember himself activating it."

"Understood. For the afternoon practice, keep a close eye on him, but do not let yourself be caught, do you understand?"

"Yes, leader."

"Excellent." said the leader. He merely smirked.

* * *

After school, the whole Raimon team had gathered at the practice grounds. They were all chatting and talking idly with each other, waiting for their coach to come to the practice grounds. One of the topic in each conversation regarded Tenma.

"What was with Tenma today?"

"He didn't notice himself do that crazy backflip?"

"Tenma was late today, but that's strange. He and Shinsuke are always the first one."

"Why was Tenma kind of...off today?"

"Alright everyone, time to train!" a voice interrupted the whole teams conversation. It was Coach Endou, who smiled at the team with his usual, cheery face.

"Wait, Tenma is still not here!" Ichino called out. Once that information was out, everyone stared talking again.

"Why is Tenma late again? He is never late!"

"Is Tenma trying to skip practice?

"No, maybe he's lessening the time he spends with his today. He missed half of morning practice."

"Maybe Tenma doesn't like us anymore. It's all over. We're all going to lose!"

"Awh, come on Hayami, don't be so upset!"

"Everyone, settle!" Coach Endou clapped his hands, which silenced everyone. Everyone looked at their coach. Why did he have this stern face?

"Don't overthink it. Tenma is probably not feeling too well, so don't stress him out too much, okay?" Endou had informed the team.

The whole team nodded in agreement, but Tsurugi felt as if something was still off about it. Tenma was never sick, and if he was, he would try to hide it. Even then, he made it pretty obvious that he was sick...or something.

Tsurugi shuddered at the word something. Nothing felt quite right with the boy. Something felt really off about him.

Endou, who had dealt with Fifth Sector a bit, also realized one crucial fact.

It has begun.

* * *

I wrote this back in 2014, so like apologies. ; w ;


	2. Day 2

Minor warning for vomit scenes.

Thank you to the guest who reviewed! Your answer will be answered soon.

* * *

Tenma clutched his head and groaned. Every few hours, he'll have a splitting headache, and he'll see his body covered in blue light. Usually, the migrains passes and goes, but the one he had now was intense, and it didn't seem like it would stop now. He was in a bad situation, as school was half-day, and the team decided to spend the rest of the day playing soccer.

"Hhh-" he breathed lightly, then a sharp throb of intense pain passed him. "AAH!" Shinsuke stopped dribbling and turned to Tenma.

"Are you okay, Tenma?" he asked, concerned for his best friend. If he wasn't okay, he would have to take them to the nurse, since the managers were stuck doing extracurricular activities for the day, and their coach was arriving late for whatever reason.

(Shinsuke wouldn't be surprised if he stayed home from his wifes cooking.)

"Haahhh..." he breathed in and out, trying to control his breathing pattern, when suddenly, a sharp throb pierced his head, and stayed there.

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_** he let out a scream of pain. Shinsuke looked shocked, and the scream chilled the whole team deep into the bones. The scream barely sounded human, more like a ferocious animal.

A blue wave of psychic energy emitted from Tenmas eyes, and it engulfed him full. The whole team had shielded their eyes from the burning, bright light. Even so, they saw the flash even with it blocked.

Tenma opened his eyes and blue aura that looked like wisps of fire emitted from his left eye.

"T-Tenma?!" Shindou was scared for his junior. What was up with Tenma?! Why is he emitting a strange glow?!

Tenma was lifted up into the air by the psychic power, and crossed his arms around his chest. He muttered a single sentence under his breath, yet it was inaudible to the whole team.

Suddenly, the whole team felt their chest tighten up, and their breathing became restricted.

"Hh.." Tsurugi breathed out. He never felt this way before, not even when he endured the minimun training back on God Eden. Instead of being exhausted and cramping from a rigorous training, it felt like someone was trying to squeeze his lungs out. It hurt.

"T-Tenm-AAGCK!" Shindou lost concious from lack of breath. He fell to the ground with an audible thump. Everyone gasped at the sight of the fallen former captain.

But the attention from Shindou was taken away when suddenly, Hayami, Hamano, Kurama, Hikaru, Shinsuke, and everyone from the team collapsed from the lack of oxygen.

Tsurugi was the only one left standing. His body wavered and his hands were clutched onto his chest.

"T-Te..n..nma...wha..t's...wrong...w..ith...y...ou?"He feebly tried to force a question out of himself.

Tsurugi felt his eyes grow heavy and his vision became blurry. He saw the aura surrounding Tenma begin to fade away, and succumbed to unconciousness.

* * *

He didn't know what was happening. He really didn't.

All he knew is that when he opened his eyes (not wondering why they were closed), his teammates laid around him, passed out.

"W-what?" He looked at his teammates in horror.

"O-oh god.." he mustered out. Tenma felt his whole world spin around, and his vision blurred considerably. For the second time that day, he wanted to vomit again.

So he did

"Urrgh.."

As he emptied his stomach onto the grass. He felt his body run cold. Tenmas body went into aftershocks. He felt whatever contents of his stomach make its way up to his throat.

He vomited again. And again.

He was pretty sure he was coughing up blood by now. He hasn't eaten anything that day. His throat burned, and his stomach was in agony. To him, it felt like it was spinning around and around, twisting itself.

His hearing also became muffled. He only heard his own heartbeat, and the sound of his coach and managers running feet to the field. He barely heard anything else, before simply passing out.

* * *

"Huh?" Tenma awoke, suddenly. He can't remember anything, and his memory was rather hazy. What was this place? It doesn't look familiar at all. All he saw was a huge hallway that seemed to stretch for quite a while. The hallway was completely bathed in darkness, except for a shimmer of light that he saw in the corner of his eye...huh?

Tenma turned around when his eyes caught a glint of light flash and reflect across something. When he turned around, however, there was no one there .

"W-who's there!?" He shouted into the darkness.

The only reply was an echo of his own question.

He heard quick footsteps behind him, but it suddenly stopped.

"P-please, don't hurt me! I-I didn't do anything wrong! I swear!" He curled himself up into ball and rocked back and forth.

"..." Tenma suddenly felt a presence behind him, and whipped his head around...

Only to be met with eyes of his own.

"Uwaagh!"

He cried out and backed himself up against the wall. He glanced up and saw a figure of a boy, leering down at him with a smile.

"Oh dear, oh dear." The boy muttered. "Well, this certainetly wasn't the response I'd quite get from you, Tenma-kun."

Tenmas eyes narrowed slightly. "H-How do you know my name!? Who are you!?"

The boy chuckled and stepped back. "My name? Well, that is of no importance."

He swirled his hands in a circular motion, until it formed a light green-blue sphere of energy. It seemed to crackle and spark; Tenma hates electricity.

"You'll know soon, anyway." He advanced forward to Tenma, who tried to move away from the boy.

"W-why are you doing this?" He whispered in fear.

"Remember this, Tenma-kun," Tenma shuddered, the way the boy said his name felt so...strange.

"Your powers will continue to grow stronger. You might kill your precious teammates, you know?" The boy let out a slight chuckle.

"D-Don't touch me with that!"

"Ahaha, no need to be afraid. This will just hurt a whole lot!" The boy said, a hint of glee within his voice.

He flung the electric sphere at Tenma who began to scream in terror.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Tenma!? Tenma!?" a familiar voice called out to him.

"He's thrashing! Someone hold him!"

"No, don't! Do you want to get kicked in the face!? That boy has strong legs!"

"B-But Coach...!"

All these voices he heard at the same time made Tenma even more scared, and as a result, kept screaming his head off.

He felt his cheeks go wet, when did he start crying?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Tenma!"

Smack

A well placed skin on skin contact was heard, as it reverberated around the room. The team only stared in shock, as Tsurugi withdrew his hand, and placed it within his shorts pocket.

"Nnnngh.."Tenma moaned in pain. His cheek felt like it was on fire, and he rubbed it to soothe it.

Indeed, there was a large, red handprint on his face, Tsurugis handprint.

"He stopped screaming, see?" Tsurugi pointed out, then bent over to Tenma and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Tenma to flinch.

"Tenma, are you okay?" he asked.

Tenmas eyes were blank and faded, as if he wasn't there.

"...hah?" He muttered out. It took a while for the midfielder to register what he had said.

"Oh! Uh, ahaha, yeah! I'm fineeee, er, yeah, I'm fine!" Tenma shrugged, and smiled. He tried to make it look as if nothing was bothering him at all. He wasn't sure if it worked.

"Just a big nightmare, really. I thought I was being chased by giant soccer balls!"

Shinsuke, Aoi, and numerous others sweatdropped. The rooms tension seemed to lighten up, and everyone was chatting happily, grateful that Tenma was okay.

"Say, Kirino-senpai, what happened?" Tenma tugged on the pink haired defenders sleeve.

"Hmm, well, none of us really remember. We all awoke on the field with a headache and we don't even remember falling asleep. The managers and coach were there when we woke up, looking equally as thought it was all really weird." Kirino said.

"But then, we saw you, Tenma, next to a puddle of blood and vomit! And..! And...! There was blood coming out of your mouth!" Shinsuke squealed out. Hikaru looked visibly upset, until he spoke up.

"We were all worried! But then, luckily, Tsurugi and Shindou picked you up and carried you here! None of us could carry you!" Hikaru laughed, jokingly.

Tenma smiled, but then the smile turned into internal worry.

What did those words mean in his dream? The more he thought of it, the more it scared him.

He needed to find out, someday.

* * *

Up to Chapter 4 is on Wattpad. So expect updates soon then I'll get to making more Chapters.

If you want to talk or shoot a message, go ahead and do so! I'll reply as fast as possible.

~Midori


	3. Day 3

Okay, so with after this, I'll continue the story onwards. Up to here, it's uploaded on Wattpad.

With that, please enjoy!

* * *

"W-WHAAAAAAAT!?" The whole team of Raimon gasped.

"You heard what I said, team!" Coach Endou stated firmly.

"Coach Endou..."

"Why would you suggest that!?"

"Poor Tenma..."

"? #$&*!"

The whole team was buzzing with shocked statements and worried questions. It was a real drastic move of the Coach, and for an out of the blue reason! Then again, it is the famous Endou Mamoru, the coach of the Raimon soccer team...

Endou sighed and crossed his arms, rubbing his head.

"Listen, me wanting Tenma to train in God Eden, alone, because I want him to is as good as a reason as any other. There will be no objections!" He clapped his hands to emphasize his authority.

The whole teammates just stared at their coach in silence. They didn't like it when Coach Endou became upset... A way too scary experience to share resurfaced their minds, and they hurridly tried to shove it out of their mind.

"B-but, Coach Endou..!"

"Enough!" Shindou had yelled out. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at every single one of his teammates.

"If Coach decides that Tenma is to train alone on God Eden, then so be it!"

"I agree completely with Shindou." Tsurugi stepped up. Shindou sent a silent 'thanks' in the form of a sideways glance, as Tsurugi returned it with a half smile.

''Well, if our former captain says so..."

"Then, I guess it's okay..."

"Still, poor Tenma, in God Eden. It's really scary there..."

"Good morning, everyone!"

"T-TENMA!?"

The whole team, including the coach had turned around to see Tenma, rushing torwards the field, a soccer ball tucked within his arms, waving happily. There was something shiny and red in his hand, but it was mostly obscured by the frantic waving.

"Good morning, everyoo~one!" Tenma has said sweetly, making his way to the field. Although, when he ran, he tripped over his own feet and fell face down, releasing the soccer ball, the red object lying off him.

The ball rolled fast, and stumbled over a rock, flew backwards through the air, and hit Tenma at the back of his head.

"T-Tenma, are you okay!?" Everyone rushed over to Tenma, concerned about the midfielder. Tenma stood up, slightly slouching. In the middle of his forehead was a small bruise, probably nothing to be concerned about.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, really!" Tenma reassured the team. He smiled happily and picked up the soccer ball, along with the glasses. No one had really noticed the glasses, due to Tenma hiding it behind his back.

"Let's play soccer, now!" Tenma giggled, as he threw and kicked the ball to the field.

"I feel really energetic today!" Tenma had shouted.

'You're annoyingly energetic everyday, where's the difference?' Kurama thought, with an unamused smile. Although deep down, he's actually relieved that as much as a goofball Tenma is, he'll shake off pain.

Tenma turned around suddenly, with a hurt face and a pouty mouth. He crossed his arms and (ironically) glared down at his senior.

"I heard that, Kurama-senpai! I'm not annoying, right, Tsurugi!?"

"Tenma? Kurama didn't call you annoying. He didn't say anything at all!" Shinsuke spoke up. Tenma looked rather confused, while Kurama looked really shocked.

'He heard me! He heard me! Oh god, oh god, oh god, wait, I was thinki-'

"Of course I heard you, Kurama-senpai! Guys, didn't you hear anything?" Tenma tilted his head, a question mark comically appearing out of thin air.

"N-no..?"

"T-Tenma, did you hear what I was thinking?" Kurama asked, really confused and horrified.

"Whaaaat!?" The whole team suddenly was alight with shock. "Tenma!?"

"You're joking, right!?"

"What the-!?"

"H-Hey guys..?" The whole team turned their heads to Tenma, who looked rather pained. "Can you guys not...argue? It's giving me a killer headache." Everyone has gone silent, taking into consideration for Tenmas sake.

"Also, sometimes I don't hear you when you speak. So..you don't have to worry about it?" he said, rather sheepishly. The tension within the air ceased, and everyone started to relax more.

"B-but where did you get that ability? It's impossible!"

"Well, personally I don't know either," Tenma scratched his head sheepishly, "But for making sense..? Well, we can create winds, hurricanes, powers, and shadow-like spirits that would help us, but it still makes sense to us, huh?"

Everyone went silent once more. Huh, it was true.

Coach Endou cleared his throat to get everyones attention. "Well, now that that... misfortune has been cleared up, let's get on with our training, hmm?" he did his usual smile, but then a realization came upon his face. Ah, right, before training..'

"Ah, Tenma! Well, tomorrow, you'll be going to God Eden for special training. I regret to say it, but you'll be arriving there alone. I'm sorry, Tenma." He watched as the childs face turned from excitement to horror and disappointment.

"But Coach-!"

"I'm sorry, Tenma. I can't help you with it. It's for the best, I'm sorry." He put a comforting hand on the Tenmas shoulder, as Tenma contemplated on what'll happen. Tenma looked up at the Coach with hardened eyes.

"B-But, Aki-nee, and what about the whole team!?" Tenma had protested to the Coach, who had smiled again, and given him a thumbs up.

"Oh, no, don't worry! That has been taken care of." he ruffled the boys hair, as a sign of 'don't worry!' "Besides, don't you want to see Shuu and Hakuryuu again?" At the mention of Shuu and Hakuryuu, Tenmas face had brightened up, eager to see his old friends (well, not really 'old', but it has been quite a while since they've seen each other).

"Of course I do, Coach Endou!" he bounced on his tiptoes.

Endou smiled down at the child. "Of course you do, but keep in mind that it's still for training purposes." While speaking, Endou had pulled out a strip of cloth that looked as if it would wrap around the eyes.

"You must wear this until tomorrow. It'll enhance your eyesight and your senses greatly, as you'll be put through rigorous training. Your teachers and administrators have been notified already about this, under an eye condition." he dropped the strip of cloth in Tenmas open, cupped hands, who stared at it questionably.

"Coach, how would it enhance my eyesight?"

"Well, it's been soaked with special herbs and medicines specifically for your eyes. It's extremely strong, though. It'll burn your eyes for a while. Also, it's waterproof, so you don't have to worry about it getting soaked."

Endou paused momentarily,

"Also, I noticed something. You're going blind, right?"

The whole team had gasped. Tenma quivered a little.

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes. They're getting unfocused occasionally. Right now, they're glossing over."

"Ohh..." Tenma had said. He looked at the blurry ground.

"Those are your old glasses, right?" Tenma smiled sheepishly and pulled the red object from behind his back. It was indeed his red glasses. Everyone stared at the glasses, it was sort of unbelievable that at one point, Tenma was blind, and is going blind again.

"Hand it over and wear the cloth. The cloth will restore your eyesight."

Tenma nodded and gave the red glasses to his coach. He wrapped the strip of cloth around his eyes, and then screamed.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THIS HURTS!" Tenma had screeched. He felt tears of pain slide down his cheeks, and he sniffled. His body wracked and started shaking violently. His eyes were stinging. In his opinion, it would be comparable to salt water splashing on them. Or onion fume.

"Aha, I did say that it would sting." Coach Endou had chuckled lightly.

"You didn't say that it would hurt this badly" Tenma had proclaimed.

"Um, Tenma, I'm over here." Tenma heard his Coaches voice right behind him, and he turned around, blushing in embarrassment.

"Coaaach!"

Coach Endou moved out of the way from Tenmas kick, which was sort of sloppy and off balance. Tenma collapsed onto the floor, hitting his chin on the grass. Just then, Tenma felt someones hand tap on his shoulder, and grabbed his hand. He was pulled up from the ground, although he was rather dizzy now.

Tenma regained his posture after a few tries.

"Tenma, for morning practice, we'll be training your senses. Keep your ears trained for sounds, alright?"

"Un, Coach Endou!"

* * *

Throughout the first half of morning practice, Tenma had either tripped, fallen, kicked others (or been kicked by others), slammed himself against the goalpost, got caught in hissatsus, or had the ball hit him. It was painful, to say in the least. Aoi, Midori, and Akane had pulled Tenma out of the practice to treat his wounds.

"Coach, it's impossible! Tenma can't do that!" they protested to the coach, who shook his head in disagreement.

"No, it's not impossible. It's simply that Tenma is not trying hard enough

." he pointed out, in which the managers, and Tenma looked at him curiously.

"..What?" Tenma had asked his coach after several seconds of silence. Endou turned to Tenma and looked at the midfielder straight in the eye (well technically blindfolded eyes).

"You simply aren't trying hard enough, Tenma. You're giving up too easily when you've been knocked down a lot. Where's your Raimon spirit? Your spirit?"

'My...spirit...?'

"I...I can do this Coach!" Tenma exclaimed and pumped his fist. Endou smiled and gave him a thumbs up, despite that Tenma can't see. Whatever, it helps set the mood.

"Go Tenma. Do your best!" Endou pushed Tenma back into the soccer area.

"I will!" Tenma felt the field with his foot, and listened closely to where the ball was. He heard a distant thumb the sound of foot hitting ball, and sprinted in that direction. He knee he was running to the right of the person, as he felt the a small part of the ball hit his leg gently.

"Hey, who is this?" He asked the perosn who had the ball.

"Hikaru!" Tenma nodded, Hikaru was on his team, so now he needed to know who was on the right.

"Who's on my right?" Tenma called out.

"Kirino."

Aha! Kirino isn't on Tenmas team! Tenma thought of a way to get the ball from Hikaru, but still keep it away from Kirino. He felt the presence of Tsurugi and Shindou, respectively at the front-right, probably in front of Kirino but slightly more to the right, and Shindou directly at the back of Hikaru.

'Oh! It just might work!'

"Hikaru! Pass the ball to Shindou!"

"O-okay!" He heard the heel of Hikarus foot pass it to Shindou, and heard Shindou call out the 'got it, Tenma!'. At the same time, he moved away from Kirino, and positioned himself so he was runnung directly behind Tsurugi.

"Shindou-san, over here!" Tenma felt the ball hit his calf and started to dribble it forward once he had the control of it.

"Tsurugi, recieve this, please."

"Alright, Tenma!"

Tenma passed the ball to Tsurugi, who heard him call out for his name. "Tenma! Our hissatsu!"

"Alright!"

Tenma had sprinted all the way to where Tsurugi was, and went into the position of their special hissatsu.

They both spun in the air, leaving behind a swirly vortex of flames, as they met at the top together, shouting,

"Fire Tornado Double Driiiive!" both boys yelled out, and kicked the ball torwards the goal, he knew it was Sangoku.

Sangoku had no time to use a hissatsu, but still tried to resist it. He failed, and the ball flew right into the goal.

Coach blew his whistle, and that was the end of practice.

"Tenmas team..wins! Congratulations Tenma!" Endou patted the small boys back, who cheered in joy.

"Yaay, thanks coach!" Tenma smiled happily. He hugged Tsurugi, Hikaru, and Shindou, who were coincidentially right next to him

"And thank you guys!" He releeased the three, and smiled.

"Alright, everyone grab your bags and head to the locker room!"

"Coach, what about me? "Tenma pointed to himself in curiosity.

"Ah, that's right. Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou will guide you throughout. Shindou and Tsurugi, please don't lose Tenma, okay?"

"Yes, Coach."

And with that, they went to the locker room.

* * *

Now that I look back on this... Tenma is kind of O.C, and the random cloth soaked with medicine. (Lol)

But it works, right? :D


End file.
